


Revenge

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt. </p><p>34) Twelve (Echizen) and Two (Yukimura) are having sex in an airplane. Construct a snippet of dialogue that happens during this encounter.<br/>"You're a pervert"<br/>Yukimura smiled down at the pouting boy and slipped his hand back under the blanket. "No one cares."<br/>"Che, my dad is behind us."<br/>"I know."</p><p>Don't own, don't claim, no money to be made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Nationals finished the top two teams in Japan were asked to travel to Europe and America to do demonstrations and exhibitions for several months. Seigaku’s coach, Ryuzaki was happy to go along, but even she needed help trying to take care of seventeen teenage boys on such a long trip and, as Rikkai didn’t have an adult coach or advisor, she asked Nanjiroh to go along with her. Much to Ryoma’s dismay. The last thing he wanted was to have his father around him or his team while they were playing tennis, but he didn’t have any say in it and just made it a point to stay as far away from his father as possible.

It amused Yukimura to no end. He’d realized that there was something the younger boy needed and tricked him into a walk the night before they were supposed to leave for Germany. It hadn’t taken much to seduce him and they were always together after that point. Ryoma wasn’t sure why he liked how the Child of God made him feel, only that losing some of his senses only heightened the sensations the slender hands created on his body. It was an addicting touch and Ryoma never thought about anything else unless he was on the tennis courts playing a match. The Rikkai regulars found it amusing, the Seigaku regulars appalling and neither of the adults seemed to ever notice. Yukimura was too careful to let anyone with the power to separate him from his new toy know what was going on with them. A part of him realized he should feel bad for treating the younger player as he did, that he should let him go and be with Tezuka or one of his team mates, but revenge was much more important to Yukimura than tender feelings. His own heart belonged to one of the trickiest people on the planet and Niou knew exactly what his buchou was doing, and that Yukimura would come back to him when he was ready. In the meantime, he was free to have some fun with Yagyuu, which both of them enjoyed. 

One of the things Yukimura enjoyed the most was breaking down Ryoma’s natural reservations about sex in unusual or public places. The boy always wanted to be locked in somewhere, like the bathroom or hotel room, whereas Yukimura enjoyed the risks of being caught. So did Niou, which was just one more reason they fit together so well. But since they’d started their world tour, Yukimura had managed to claim Ryoma on a bus, train, ferris wheel and one of the tennis courts after everyone had left for the day. He really wanted to try it on an airplane as he’d heard that sex in the air was more exciting and pleasurable than anywhere else. A part of Yukimura’s mind even wondered what it would be like to make love in space, no gravity holding them down, and regretted that he’d never get to try that with Niou. It was the kind of experience he knew his boyfriend would love.

They’d managed to sneak away a couple of times when Ryoma was busy playing matches, desperate for the touch of someone who understood what they needed, but had to be careful because Yukimura didn’t want to let Ryoma know that there was someone else in his life. He still had plans for the so-called super rookie of Seigaku and was going to be putting one of them into play just as soon as they took off from the London airport. It was a night flight and the flight attendants had distributed blankets and pillows to everyone who wanted them, making things that much easier for Yukimura. As always, Ryoma was in the window seat with Yukimura next to him. Niou was on his buchou’s other side to keep watch for his boyfriend and enjoy the show at the same time. The others were spread out around the plane.

Yukimura waited until the plane was taxiing out onto the runway and then put up the armrest he shared with Ryoma and spread a blanket over them both. Ryoma’s face flushed red and he turned to look out the window as the plane settled for a moment and then raced along to take to the sky in a muted roar. Yukimura smiled and slid his hand under the blanket, moving it slowly along Ryoma’s chest and down his stomach.

“Stop it,” Ryoma muttered, pushing the offending hand away.

“You don’t really mean that do you?” Yukimura asked with a soft smile. “It’s a long, boring flight with nothing to do. And I promise no one will notice. Remember how nice it felt to be together on the bus?”

Ryoma glared up at the older boy. "You're a pervert."

Yukimura smiled down at the pouting boy and slipped his hand back under the blanket. "No one cares."

"Che, my dad is behind us."

"I know." Yukimura’s hand slipped under the tennis shorts Ryoma always wore and wrapped around his cock, stroking it softly. “He won’t notice a thing, Ryoma. No one will. This will be even more intense than the bus.”

Ryoma could feel his resolve weakening with every stroke along his hardening erection. Truthfully he really did want to give in to the older boy - he could hardly call him a boyfriend when they hadn’t kissed - and let Yukimura do whatever he wanted, but he drew the line at sex when his father was close by. Nanjiroh was a bigger pervert than Yukimura and would be sure to watch, not to mention that a boy who looked like Niou Masaharu was in the row with them. “Not with my father so close.”

Yukimura leaned over and nipped at Ryoma’s neck. “The old man is already asleep, Ryoma,” he whispered. “And besides, if I don’t want someone watching me, they won’t be able to see a thing. Don’t you remember how that feels? To lose all of your senses because I wanted you blind and deaf? I could do that to you now, cast my web so that you and your father were caught and then use your body for my own pleasure. Would you like that? To be used without a care for your pleasure?”

“Of course not,” Ryoma hissed. “That’s called rape, you bastard.”

On the other side, Niou had to work not to laugh. He liked it when Yukimura stripped him of his senses and then used him repeatedly because Yukimura couldn’t always hold his powers in place during sex and to have the sensory slam shock him into orgasm was intense. He shifted a little, letting his leg brush against Yukimura’s in an offer. The buchou knew exactly what Niou was offering and had to work not to smirk. Maybe he would treat Ryoma to that sensation before cutting him loose to go back to Tezuka, but not on an airplane. “You know you’ll give in, Ryoma,” he whispered twisting his hand a little, pulling a hiss from Ryoma’s lips. “Why do we have to go through this childish struggle every time I want to use you in an unconventional place?”

“Because I don’t enjoy it,” Ryoma said. He shuddered when the hand that had been teasing him was withdrawn and his seatbelt was unfastened. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready,” Yukimura replied. He took out the lube he’d put in his pocket and poured some over his left hand. “Come up here.”

Ryoma wanted to resist, but his cock was hard and starting to leak and he needed relief that only Yukimura would be able to give him. He didn’t know what senses he would lose this time around and was almost afraid to find out. Ryoma wasn’t stupid, he knew there was something about his relationship with Yukimura Seiichi that wasn’t right, but he enjoyed the feelings far too much to look at it too closely. And he’d ignored the others when they tried to talk with him about it, especially Fuji. The tensai maintained that Yukimura was going to do something to break Ryoma completely in revenge for losing at Nationals and it was only a matter of time until Yukimura dumped Ryoma completely. The thought of losing the addicting sensations was enough to convince Ryoma to move over and straddle Yukimura’s thin hips.

“Relax,” Yukimura whispered. 

Ryoma shuddered as a blanket of black covered his eyes as completely as if he had been blindfolded and knew that no one else who came near the pair would be able to see anything. He couldn’t understand Yukimura’s powers, but had to admit that there were some benefits to their use off the courts. His mouth opened to moan when two fingers slid into his body, slick with lube and insistent about opening him up, but no sound came out. Yukimura had taken away sight and sound, leaving him only touch and the ability to hear and move. He pushed back against the fingers impatiently, wanting to feel more. Ryoma could feel Yukimura’s chest vibrate and knew the other boy was laughing at him.

It was the same as it always was. Ryoma was insistent he didn’t want to do anything until Yukimura touched him and then all of his reservations fell away and the younger boy because a slut in his arms. Yukimura turned his head and glanced at Niou with a smirk. He’d kept control of his powers so the Petenshi could watch him take Ryoma.

“Is he as tight as he looks?” Niou asked watching his boyfriend’s fingers vanishing into Ryoma’s body.

“Yes,” Yukimura replied. “I was thinking he needs to experience the pure sensory depravation, Niou. Would you like to try him out then?”

“Yeah,” Niou grinned. “Are you going to keep playing with him after that or let him go back to his team and let them have him?”

Yukimura wasn’t sure how to answer that. The thought of Tezuka or one of the other boys feeling what he’d felt made him mad, but at the same time Yukimura loved Niou and didn’t want to screw up their relationship. “I probably should wait until we’re off the tour,” he finally said. “If only because it’s harder to get away from everyone when we’re stuck playing matches all the time with the same boring, worthless team. But I think I can train him to take you too.”

“So you want to keep him as a pet?” Niou smirked. He reached over and ran his hand along Ryoma’s lean chest. “I think Tezuka really would object to that one, Seiichi.”

“But if it’s what the bouya wants, then how can they object?” Yukimura added another finger, causing the smaller body to arch against him. “Can you get me ready, Masaharu?”

Niou reached over and pushed the blanket back, revealing the sleep pants Yukimura had worn onto the airplane. He pushed them down just enough and freed Yukimura’s cock. Niou held it in his hand for just a moment, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend before coating it with lube and holding it at the base. Yukimura smiled at him and moved Ryoma into position over him, pushing in sharply. Ryoma’s back arched and his mouth opened in a silent cry as his body was stretched faster and more than it had been by the fingers Yukimura had used to get him ready. 

It didn’t matter how many times Yukimura pushed into Ryoma’s body, it was always tight and hot and drove him crazy. He kept his hands on the smaller boy’s hips and moved him up and down slowly, not letting the body he was using adjust first, wanting to feel as much tightness as he possibly could. Yukimura quickly realized that the reports he had read were right, that sex was better on an airplane and he thought that he would have to get rid of Ryoma so he and Niou could try it on the flight back to Japan. He doubted that Atobe would loan them one of his family planes just so they could screw around. As much as the idea of a pet appealed to Yukimura, he realized that he needed to have Niou twice as much as he liked using Ryoma.

The smaller body spasmed and arched, semen shooting out over Yukimura’s chest and Ryoma’s stomach. The clenching of the body he was buried in pulled Yukimura over the edge as well and he pushed up sharply as he pulled Ryoma down hard, shooting his climax as deeply into the smaller body as possible. Next to him, Yukimura heard a faint groan and knew that Niou had gotten off as well, watching him use Ryoma. He smiled softly to himself letting his powers drop. “Ryoma,” he whispered. 

“Bastard,” Ryoma muttered slumping down against the warm chest. “I told you I didn’t want to.”

“You really seemed determined to resist me,” Yukimura smiled. “Bouya, you need to get cleaned up.”

Ryoma made a face at the nickname and struggled off the older boy’s lap, vaguely noting that Niou - if it was Niou and not his stupid doubles partner - was asleep but flushed. He frowned and looked back at Yukimura. “You said no one would be able to see us.”

“What do you mean?” Yukimura asked. He took a pack of baby wipes out of his backpack and started to clean himself up.

“He’s flushed.”

“Niou gets hot easily,” Yukimura said. “He’s a cold weather person and even a blanket can cause a faint flush. I told you no one would see us, Ryoma. No one did. Look around you.”

It seemed to be true. In the area they were sitting in, people were either asleep or reading. No one seemed to realize that two junior high school boys had just done something they weren’t even supposed to be considering. He shook his head and started down the aisle towards the bathroom. Yukimura waited until he was gone and leaned over to Niou. “We’ll have to do something in the bathroom later, Masaharu,” he whispered. “Because, as I think you saw, sex up here is awesome.”

Niou grinned and shifted under his blanket a little. He couldn’t wait.

Across the aisle and back two rows, blue eyes flashed open, promising severe and painful revenge for Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hotel in New York, Fuji watched Ryoma follow Yukimura and Niou - they had to have one group of three to a room in each hotel because of the odd number of players on the tour and rotated in each city - towards the elevator and frowned. What he had seen and heard on the airplane disturbed him greatly, but he knew that it would do no good to talk with Ryoma directly. He’d tried several times before to tell him that Yukimura was just using him for some warped reason, but Ryoma wouldn’t listen and just walked away, usually with a snort of some kind. “Ne, Tezuka.”

“What is it, Fuji?”

“Can we talk in private, please?”

Tezuka nodded and led the way over to the very corner of the lobby where they could see all around them and not be disturbed. They hadn’t been paired up as roommates this time around, Tezuka was with Oishi and Fuji was with Eiji because the others had complained that the Golden Pair made too much noise when they roomed together.

“Yukimura is raping Echizen,” Fuji said softly once they were sure they were completely alone.

“That’s a serious charge, Fuji.”

“I watched them on the airplane,” Fuji replied. “Ryoma said no repeatedly but Yukimura still forced him to have sex. I could tell that Ryoma didn’t have all of his senses the whole time. And if that’s not enough, Yukimura is dating Niou and has plans to let him use Ryoma however he wants while we’re here.”

Tezuka’s expression didn’t change from it’s normal emotionlessness, but inside he was worried about what Fuji was saying. He didn’t like the fact that Ryoma was sleeping with one of their main rivals, but if it was what the younger boy really wanted, then he was willing to overlook it in favor of Ryoma’s happiness. But hearing what Fuji was saying made everything different. It sounded like not only did Ryoma not know what was going on, but Yukimura was only using the younger boy for his own purposes. “Stay here, Fuji,” he finally said and stood.

“Where are you going?”

“To talk with Yukimura.”

Fuji’s eyes actually opened. “Are you sure that’s the best thing to do, Tezuka?” he asked. “Shouldn’t we talk with Echizen first?”

“We’ve all tried that and he’s not listening,” Tezuka said. “I want Yukimura to know that we know what he’s doing and that I’ll take it to the coaches if he doesn’t stop immediately. Echizen’s father is on this trip with us and I doubt he’ll look too favorably on a relationship like this for his son.”

“If you say so, Tezuka.”

“I’ll be back, don’t leave.”

Fuji watched Tezuka walk away and sighed. That wasn’t what he had been expecting from the conversation at all and wondered if Tezuka was right. He didn’t think that Yukimura was the type to back down in the face of a threat, but then again, he could be wrong.  
**********************

Niou had flopped down on the bed closest to the wall and refused to move, much to Ryoma’s annoyance. He hated being next to the window. “For the last time, move.”

“Nope,” Niou smirked. “You’ll have to make me.”

“Che.”

“Be nice,” Yukimura commented coming out of the bathroom. “I’ll sleep next to the window, Ryoma. You’ll be fine on the other side of the bed.”

“And why don’t we have a spare bed in here?” Ryoma asked.

“They were out,” Yukimura replied. “Is it really that big of a deal to sleep in the same bed with me?”

Ryoma just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed he’d be sleeping in and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be forced to sleep in the same bed as the older boy. They’d shared a room since the tour had started, but had always had two beds so he was able to sleep on his own, and had made it a point to sleep away from Yukimura. It was a way he could show that he wasn’t dependent on the other boy for everything.

“Come sleep with me, Yukimura,” Niou drawled with a smirk. “I promise to behave myself.”

It was all Yukimura could do not to laugh as Ryoma sprang up from the bed and glared at the Petenshi. “You’d molest him.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t,” Niou said. “I’d never do anything my buchou didn’t want me to do.”

“Don’t lie, Niou,” Yukimura smiled.

“Oh, come on Yukimura, you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“You know that Sanada is deathly afraid of mice, Niou Masaharu,” Yukimura said crossing his arms over his chest. “And I forbade you to ever put that knowledge to use. And yet you somehow managed to fill Sanada’s locker with live mice that fell on him when he opened the door.”

“I never thought Sanada’s voice could get that high,” Niou said with a wicked grin.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Niou laughed and picked up his DS, focusing on the game. Yukimura sighed and went to see who had dared to break into one of his lectures. “Tezuka?”

Ryoma froze at the name and crept around to listen. Niou glanced up. “Oi, brat, it’s not nice to eavesdrop,” he said loudly.

“I need to talk with you, Yukimura,” Tezuka said firmly. “Alone.”

“Of course,” Yukimura replied. “Niou, be nice. I’ll be right back.”

He let the door shut behind him and looked at the taller buchou. “What could possible be so important that you’d come up to talk with me immediately?” he asked.

“Yukimura, I want to know the truth,” Tezuka said. He crossed his arms and glared down at the smaller boy. “Are you raping Echizen?”

Yukimura’s blue eyes filled with tears as he started at Tezuka. “How could you even ask something like that?” he asked in a hurt tone. “I knew you didn’t approve of me, but that’s horrible.”

“Drop the act, Yukimura, Fuji saw you.”

“Saw me what?” Yukimura asked wiping his eyes. He blinked a few times to try and stop the tears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tezuka.”

“On the airplane,” Tezuka replied. “Fuji saw you force Echizen.”

“Tezuka, I don’t know why Fuji has such a low opinion of me, but I would never do anything so intimate in such a public place, let alone with my boyfriend’s father sitting directly behind us. And I would never force Ryoma to do anything he didn’t want to do.”

Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest. “And I’m supposed to just believe you,” he said.

“Do you want to talk with Ryoma?” Yukimura asked. “We’re still getting settled, but he might already be asleep to get ready for the exhibition tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk with him tomorrow,” Tezuka said. “But if he tells me anything different from what you’ve said, I’m going to the coaches with this. They need to know what’s happening with their students.”

“You don’t need to threaten me, Tezuka,” Yukimura said softly wiping his eyes again. “I haven’t done anything to warrant such abuse from you.”

“I think you have, I just can’t prove it,” Tezuka said. “Keep that in mind, Yukimura. We’re watching you.”

Yukimura watched the stoic buchou walk away and smiled to himself. “So Fuji wants to up the game, does he?” he said softly to himself. “I think maybe it’s time to have our final play night with Ryoma and send him back to his babysitters.”

He went back into the room and met Niou’s eyes. “Interesting, isn’t it?” he asked sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“I know what to do,” Niou smirked. “It’ll be fun.”

“Thank you, Niou,” Yukimura smiled. “Where’s Ryoma?”

“In the shower. He said something about wanting to feel clean again.”

“Hmm, maybe it is time to finish all this up and just go back to the way things were before,” Yukimura said. “Even if I hate the thought of losing someone so malleable after so long.”

Niou rolled over and ran a hand along Yukimura’s arm. “So we keep things going the way they are until we get home and then think about it again. We’ve only got another week.” He met Yukimura’s eyes. “Even though I hate the thought of sharing.”

“That’s what really counts,” Yukimura said. “We’ll play tonight and cut things loose tomorrow. I think this has been going long enough.”

“I can’t wait,” Niou smirked.

Yukimura smiled at his boyfriend and stood, moving to his suitcase to change for bed. Niou kept playing his game, but his eyes were fixed on Yukimura’s form as soft skin was revealed to his gaze. He couldn’t wait to get to touch his boyfriend again without worrying about being caught. Yagyuu was fun to screw around with, but his heart belonged to Yukimura, and everyone on their team knew it.  
**********************

Fuji looked up when he caught sight of Tezuka’s stern form crossing the lobby. “What did he say?”

“Yukimura denied everything,” Tezuka replied. “Echizen was getting ready for bed, so I said we would talk with him tomorrow before the matches start.”

“You’re going to leave them alone tonight?” Fuji asked. “Tezuka, I told you that Niou is part of this plan and will be allowed to do whatever he wants to Echizen. You should have pulled Ryoma from the room and let him sleep with one of us. He’s in danger.”

Tezuka sighed. “Fuji, I understand your concerns, but Yukimura assured me that everything is fine. I didn’t believe a word of it, but he won’t do anything when he knows we’ll be talking with Echizen tomorrow. He’s not stupid.”

“No, but I’m starting to think that you are,” Fuji said. He stood up. “I’ll do something if you won’t, Tezuka. Echizen will realize that at least one of his team cares about him.”

“Fuji,” Tezuka said.

“No, Tezuka, I will not leave him alone in that room.”

Tezuka sighed again and watched his friend storm across the lobby to the elevator. He rubbed his eyes and followed, if only to prevent bloodshed in the halls of the hotel. He didn’t want to have to explain blood to anyone.  
*************************

Ryoma was closest when the furious knocking started on the door to the room. Both Niou and Yukimura appeared as he opened the door to show a furious Fuji. “Echizen, we need to talk,” Fuji said.

“So, talk,” Ryoma replied leaning against the wall. “But make it quick, Fuji-sempai, I’m tired.”

“You can’t stay here tonight, Echizen,” Fuji said. “While you were in the bathroom on the plane, Yukimura and Niou were plotting to rape you tonight.”

“Fuji-sempai, you must have been dreaming or something,” Ryoma said. “I wish you’d just leave me along. I’m tired of listening to you rant about how evil Yukimura is.”

Tezuka appeared behind Fuji. “You heard him, Fuji. Let’s go.”

Blue eyes flashed open and pinned Yukimura. “I don’t know how you’re brain-washing him, Yukimura, but I swear if I find out you hurt him in any way, I will kill you.”

“Seigaku is so violent, aren’t they, buchou?” Niou asked with a smirk leaning against the wall.

“Indeed they are, Niou,” Yukimura replied with a soft smile. “Fuji, I’m shocked that you have such a low opinion of me. You should just be happy that Ryoma is happy. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“No,” Fuji hissed. “Echizen, you can come to me whenever you need to. Don’t worry about what time it is.”

“Now, Fuji,” Tezuka said. “Echizen will be fine.”

Ryoma let the door shut and locked it. “Che.” Mist swirled around him and Niou appeared suddenly. “They really are violent, aren’t they, Seiichi?”

The Niou next to Yukimura vanished completely and Yukimura smiled. “Indeed they are,” he said. They both went back into the room and smiled down at the bound form on the bed. Golden eyes glared back up at them. “But we can hardly let anything spoil our fun for the night, now can we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma had come out of the bathroom in his normal shorts and t-shirt ready for bed when slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. “Want to try something different tonight, bouya?” Yukimura whispered in his ear.

“No,” Ryoma replied. “I just want to go to bed.”

“Oh, but Ryoma, this will help you sleep so soundly that you’ll feel like a new person in the morning,” Yukimura said.

Ryoma was about to ask what he meant when his hands were seized and bound together so quickly that he was stunned into immobility for a moment. That was all the time Niou had needed to finish binding him and Yukimura picked him up to move him to the bed. “Bouya, you should have listened to your team,” Yukimura said with a smile. “But I’ll let you go back to them tomorrow if you’re good tonight.”

“What the hell?” Ryoma demanded.

“You’ll see,” Niou smirked. He held up a gag and tossed it to Yukimura when a furious knocking started on the door. At a nod from Yukimura, Niou cast an illusion over himself to become Ryoma and went to answer the door.

Ryoma, bound and gagged on the bed, listened to the conversation and started to realize just how much trouble he was in. Yukimura was planning something for the night and he had Niou helping him with it. That could only mean one thing because there was only one thing that Yukimura seemed to want from Ryoma, and that was to use his body for pleasure. That Ryoma enjoyed it too was only a side bonus as far as the older boy seemed to be concerned. And he didn’t know how Niou fit into the picture.

He glared up at them when they came back into the room after talking with Fuji and Tezuka. Ryoma wanted to ask what was going on, what they were planning to do to him, but couldn’t because of the gag in his mouth. All he could do was lie there and let them know how unhappy he was with the situation by glaring.

Yukimura smiled down at the form on the bed and reached over towards Niou, pulling him into a hug. “Do you remember the first time I tied you up, Masaharu?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Niou replied. “How are we going to do this, Seiichi?”

Ryoma realized with a start that he couldn’t hear anything in the room, even though he could see the other two boys talking. He wasn’t sure why Yukimura was hugging Niou, but he was starting to feel really uncomfortable. 

Yukimura moved to the foot of the bed and his smile shifted to something a little more predatory than anything Ryoma had seen before. He tossed lube onto the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Bouya,” he said, “do you remember what I asked you on the plane?”

Niou pulled the gag out of Ryoma’s mouth and Ryoma tried to spit at him. He could hear again. “What’s going on, Yukimura?”

“It’s time to let you feel the ultimate high, bouya,” Yukimura said. “I’m going to take away all of your senses and leave you helpless on the bed for as long as possible, completely open to whatever I want to do to you and there will be no way for you to stop me.”

“I told you I didn’t want that,” Ryoma said.

“Then you can leave,” Yukimura said. He gestured and Niou undid the bindings as well. “Walk out of here and go to your precious Fuji. I’m sure that he’ll be happy to make you feel safe and loved. Go and let your team coddle you.”

Ryoma sat up and frowned. He didn’t want to lose all of his senses, but he didn’t want to lose whatever it was he had with Yukimura either. He needed the other boy’s touch to feel normal now and, as much as he hated depending on someone so much, he couldn’t bear to lose it. And his team didn’t coddle him. 

“Someone’s an addict,” Niou smirked. He sat down on the bed next to Ryoma and reached over to run a finger along the slender arm closest to him. “Are you going to do whatever Yukimura tells you?” he asked.

“Don’t touch me,” Ryoma snapped moving away.

“Bouya, Niou’s part of our time tonight,” Yukimura said. “If you choose to stay in here, you’re agreeing to let me do whatever I want to you, and that includes letting whoever I want touch you.”

“What?” Ryoma yelled.

“This isn’t about love, bouya, this is about power and control,” Yukimura said. He knelt on the bed and shifted so he was sitting comfortably at the foot. “This is about me doing whatever I want to you and your body and you letting me because you lost.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryoma demanded.

Yukimura smiled. “I am the Child of God, Ryoma Echizen, and I never lose,” he said. “It might take a while for those around me to realize it, but I always win in the end.”

“This is revenge for a stupid tennis match?” Ryoma asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That he had been seduced and used and broken by one of his main rivals because of a tennis match. “It’s just tennis.”

“Tennis is life,” Niou commented. He reached over and grabbed Ryoma, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, fixing his lips to the slender neck. “And revenge is sweet, ne, Seiichi?”

“Behave, Masaharu,” Yukimura smiled. “The bouya still has the choice to leave.”

“But he won’t,” Niou said. He nipped at the skin under his neck. “Uhm, he tastes like innocence, even if he’s not innocent. I wonder how many people he let use his body before you? How many people have tasted this skin?”

Ryoma squirmed to get away from the Petenshi and fell into Yukimura’s lap. “You’re sick,” he said rolling to the floor. “You’re twisted.”

“And you’re not leaving,” Yukimura pointed out. “Doesn’t that mean you’re even more twisted than either of us, bouya? You can still leave, we’re not going to stop you.”

Ryoma stood up and took a few steps towards the door, waiting for his senses to vanish and to be encased in total darkness. But it didn’t happen. He paused and looked back at the pair sitting on the bed. “You’re serious,” he said.

“In spite of what you might think, Ryoma, and what your team might think, I’m not going to rape you,” Yukimura said. “I don’t take any pleasure in unwilling partners.”

Niou stretched out on the bed and started kicking his feet in the air. “Or unconscious ones,” he said. “Echizen, let me tell you something. The total sensory depravation is intense in so many different ways. But you’re always aware of part of what’s happening, even if you can’t actively react to it.”

“He’s done it to you,” Ryoma said.

“Of course,” Niou grinned. “Seiichi and I have been dating for two years now. There’s very little he hasn’t done to me at some point.”

“So what am I?”

“A toy,” Yukimura replied blandly. “Something to have fun with for a while and then give back to the team we got him from. I told you, bouya, this is all about one thing.”

“Tennis.”

“Exactly,” Yukimura smiled. “So now that you know the truth, what are you going to do? Stay and let us use you however we want or run to your team and let them coddle you for what you’ve been through. Listen to Fuji talk about how he was right and how stupid you are to have fallen into such a trap in the first place? Bouya, they’re all thinking it.”

Ryoma sat on the other bed and looked at Yukimura. “When you say however you want, what does that mean?” he asked.

“We won’t damage you beyond repair,” Yukimura replied. “No cuts, mutilations, severe injuries or anything that will harm your game for more than a day or two. It would be a crime to hurt such a fine tennis game. But we would mark you, use your body for our pleasure and eventually let you feel pleasure of your own. This is about trust now, Ryoma. Hooking you to bring you to this point was the revenge. If you stay, you’re ours forever. There will be no going back.”

“Do you mean just the two of you?” 

“Maybe other members of my team, depending on how I feel,” Yukimura replied. “You would be my property, bouya, to do with as I please for as long as I want.”

“And what about him?” Ryoma pointed at Niou.

“I’m his boyfriend, you would be his pet,” Niou replied. “Meaning that you wouldn’t live with him or be with him every day. You’ll be at our call, Ryoma. Any time we want you, you’d come or the deal would be off and you’d never get to feel anything from Seiichi again. One mistake would be the end of it. What do you think of that?”

“No excuse would do, bouya,” Yukimura said. “You could stay at Seigaku if you wanted, but you wouldn’t be allowed to play against Rikkai in tournaments again. And it would be up to you to explain to Tezuka why you can’t do it.”

Ryoma’s head was spinning. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be loved and craved and desired for who he was, not used because he’d won a tennis match. He stood up and started towards the door again, intending to walk out and go to one of his friends’ rooms and then stopped. How would he explain why he needed to stay with one of them? He knew that Momo would let him stay without asking too many questions, but he’d go and tell Tezuka and the buchou would start asking those questions that Ryoma didn’t want to answer or admit to. Then there would be even more problems between the two teams. He could always go and stay with his dad, the idiot wouldn’t expect Ryoma to talk to him if he didn’t want to and he wouldn’t have to say anything. But in the back of his mind he would always know that he had been stupid and used.

“You do know that you have been raping me, right?” Ryoma asked glancing back over his shoulder. “Every time I told you no and you kept going meant that I was unwilling and you should have stopped.”

Yukimura smiled. “But you didn’t want me to, did you, bouya? You were strong enough to stop me any time you wanted and you never did. You always gave in and let me use you because you wanted me to. Each time it was easier and easier to use you whenever I wanted because you let me do it. You can call it rape if it makes you feel better about what you allowed to happen to your body, but I think everyone else would see it a little differently. Especially if they knew what a slut you really are.”

“You’re twisted.”

“You said that,” Niou pointed out. “I’m getting bored, Seiichi. Can you put a time limit or something on this because I really want to either screw around or sleep.”

“Patience, my Petenshi,” Yukimura smiled. “The bouya has to make up his own mind. We can’t force him.”

“Well, we could, but that wouldn’t be much fun. I hate screaming.”

“Unless it’s Yagyuu, ne?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s just fun.”

“Wait a minute, what the hell?” Ryoma asked.

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we don’t have other partners,” Yukimura replied. “Did you think that you were an anomaly? Genichiro is mine as well, although not as broken as you are. But he still comes at my call. And Yagyuu is Masaharu’s own little play thing.”

Ryoma was stunned and sickened and yet he found himself walking back towards the bed and the older boys. It was like his body was out of his control. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“I’m not doing anything, bouya,” Yukimura smirked. “You’re the one walking towards us, all on your own. It looks like you know what you want.”

“I don’t want to be a toy,” Ryoma protested. “I want to be loved.”

“Then go to one of your pathetic team and let them love you,” Yukimura said. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest again, looking more like the Child of God than he ever had off the court before. All he needed was his jacket and the image would be complete. “Love at Rikkai is harsh, bouya. If you choose to stay, you obey our rules without question. You will be ours. And you will know that it was at your own choice too.”

Ryoma took the last few steps towards the bed and stopped in front of Yukimura. “You said if I didn’t come once when you called, it would all be over, right?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Then this is the last time,” Ryoma said. “After this, I won’t come back again.”

Niou and Yukimura smirked at each other. “If you say so,” Yukimura said. He pushed Ryoma forward suddenly onto Niou’s lap. “But now, you’re ours.”


End file.
